Passionately Aggressive: It's Just As Good Now
by filtered
Summary: All of Tatsumaki's dreams have finally come true; he won over the girl of his dreams, her excellent cooking and her wonderful attitude. Now, as new and familiar faces find their way into Tatsu's life, the praise and pains of a good relationship begin their course. "Going from your hair to your voice to your mouth, to your fingertips, It's just as good now."
1. Chapter 1: The Setup Part 1

**Wow, this is _way _overdue. Apologies for the late updates, there were problems involving my computer and internet.  
**

**This is the second part of _Passionately Aggressive_. Lyrics belong to Aluto.  
**

* * *

_Just as usual, _  
_ When I turn around that corner, _  
_ I merge into the sea of people_,  
_ And melt away into nothing_...

**CHAPTER 1  
**The Setup Part 1

He was asleep and didn't hear the knocking on his door.

_Tatsu-kun... _

His reputation had increased, but not to his liking. People were afraid of him now. Not afraid of Tatsumaki Karagae, the infamous narcoleptic, but of the girl he was holding hands with everyday at school. The girl who no one wanted to mess with.

Of course, Tatsu never noticed really seemed to care.

Kyou was a completely different girl towards the boy she loved when they were alone. Sweet, cute, sexy in a way. Lunch was never the same. Now, lying in bed, Tatsumaki dreamed of their alone time.

_Tatsu-kun... don't move, or you'll ruin all the fun__!  
Kyou...  
You like...?  
Yes...  
_

Kyou jiggled the door handle on the other side. Locked. She put her ear to the door, and heard him snoring.

"You little..."

She kicked the door down in anger, only to find him sleeping in a heap on his bed.

_Not only did I knock on his door, I kicked it down... he really_ can _sleep through anything..._

She walked up to her sleeping boyfriend with her chin in her hand. "What the hell do you expect me to do with a worthless idiot like you..." She bent down and observed him. _Even when he's sleeping like this, drooling like a fool... he's still pretty cute._ She leaned in close to his face. "Wake up."

Tatsu smiled and hugged his pillow tight. "Kyou, you're so soft," he whispered.

"THAT'S IT!" She jabbed him in the ribs. He woke up screaming.

...

Kyou sighed as she sat down on her boyfriend's bed. "You need to get an alarm clock."

Tatsu, sitting with his legs crossed on the floor of his dorm room (still in his pajamas), pointed a thumb at the clock on the dresser. "I already have one. I sleep through it."

"Of course you do," she said with a hint of disgust. "I know you're a narcoleptic, but the least you could do is _try _to wake up at a decent time. I mean, I kicked down your door and you were still sleeping."

"Door? What are you..." He turned around and almost screamed at what he saw. A yawn came out instead. "You kicked down my _door_!? Sigara is going to _kill _me for this!" A pillow smacked him in the face as he turned to back at Kyou.

"Relax, I'll fix it." She got up, walked past him and bent down to pick up the door. "I'm surprised you're even at this school considering you're always getting up late."

"I usually get up on my own, usually ten minutes before my alarm clock goes off. Gives me one hell of a scare." He said this while looking away; he knew Kyou hated perverts. Looking up her skirt (or even at her rump) would be suicide.

"Anyway," she continued, "I need your help with something." She snapped the door back into place. "You're not going to like it."

He yawned. Again. "What's up?"

She turned around, stretching. "I... sort of lost a bet."

"A... bet?"

"Yeah... I had a bet with a girl in my class, her name is Majo Tsuchi. Do you know her?"

"With a name like that, I'm not surprised that I don't. What's she look like?"

"Short, black hair," she said, closely examining the door. "Big spectacles. Not very popular from what I've heard."

Tatsu listened with his chin on his palm. _Dark hair and glasses? Those were my preferences in girls..._ _before I met Kyou, of course... _he looked rather odd, lost in thought wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, boxers and socks. "So what does that have to do with me?"

Kyou sat with her legs crossed in front of him. She lowered her head. "I need you to... go out with her."

Nothing was said for about ten whole seconds. Birds chirped. Sigara's cat meowed from another room. Finally, Tatsumaki Karagae said: "Is this a test?

Kyou gave him a half-smile. "No, it's not. But I appreciate that you care." She leaned in and kissed his mouth. Tatsu blushed slightly. "Still blushing, eh?" She smirked, thumb to her chin. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I love it when you make that face," he said, his face growing red. "So, you lost a bet?"

"Yeah. Thing is, she sort of has a crush on you."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't even know her. How long has she liked me?"

She shrugged. "Apparently it's been a 'love from afar' sort of thing. Anyway, she hates me right now since you and I are dating."

"What was the bet exactly?" He scratched his back.

"We had a pop quiz yesterday so she told me that if she got a higher mark than me, 'Tatsu-kun would be her's.' If not, then she'd leave me alone for the rest of the year."

"Hold on, you didn't ace it? Here I thought you were going to be a teacher when you grew up."

She gave him another smirk. "I said I'd be a _Kindergarten _teacher. Not a High School one."

"Don't you still need to get good grades?"

"You gonna help me out, or not?"

He sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

She leaned in again, this time on her hands and knees. Instead of kissing him, she whispered in his ear:

"Nope."


	2. Chapter 2: The Setup Part 2

_I lose my way completely,  
I even lose my words..._

**CHAPTER 2**  
The Setup Part 2, Don't Look Back In Anger

He watched as students poured out of the classroom.

This girl... she was much different than what Tatsumaki expected. In fact, she was _completely_ different. Based on how Kyou described her, the Majo Tsuchi in Tatsu's head was an irritating little nerd who always raised her hand to answer a question, always got high marks and constantly bragged about everything going on in her life.

She was actually a cute looking girl with a bubbly appearance. Her hair was indeed black (it looked to Tatsumaki as a block olive color; hair was his favorite thing about girls and he'd be damned if he got even the _color_ wrong) and her spectacles were big and round.

Tatsumaki didn't have to look very hard to find Majo; she was still inside of the classroom talking to one or two friends after the bell rang. She was seated at her desk, a rather cute expression on her face. She must have seen him, because her face went red.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Oh?" One friend asked with a devious smile. "Have somewhere to be?"

She nodded slowly and waved to Tatsu. He gave a puzzled look and raised a hand. _What the hell am I in for now?_

...

Majo approached Tatsu, the latter realizing that she was only a 2nd year student. "So, where are we going?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh... I don't have a clue."

She looked away, smiling. "Shouldn't the boy decide where the date takes place?"

"Usually the boy knows the girl who he's taking out."

"Hmph! I should have known that you would act like this. You are _Kyou's_ after all." She grabbed his hand and adjusted her spectacles. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Places!"

Kyou watched them from the bushes. She saw Majo drag Tatsu out of the school and a vein bugled in her head. _Tatsu, I swear; you better not pull anything... _a "puhi" came out of the bushes. _I'll be watching!_

...

"Refill, please!" Majo said adorably, holding the bowl out to the cook.

Tatsumaki couldn't believe what he was seeing. His date with Majo Tsuchi, the quit girl who Kyou despised, was actually one of the best he'd ever had. She dragged him all the way to a ramen stand, where she ate bowl after bowl of the stuff. By the time Tatsu was halfway done with his bowl, Majo was asking for seconds. Well, ninths.

"You have a pretty big stomach for a quiet girl in class," Tatsu said.

She blushed. "I know, sorry about that. I'm not good at holding back when I'm around this stuff."

"It's fine, it's fine."

She frowned. "Look, I know that you and Kyou are really tight... I'm sorry that you were dragged into this whole bet we had." She looked up at him and smiled, taking her specs off. She had big, blue eyes. "For the record, I think you're really sweet."

A chill worked its way up Tatsu's spine. _Oh god... I actually like this girl... I mean, if Kyou and I weren't... _he almost shook his head in front of his date. _No... don't think that. Think of it as __a blessing that you have a friend like her._

"You're real sweet yourself," he replied.

"Aw, you think so?" Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she moved in slowly.

_She's about to kiss me... I have to stop this, I just _have _to... _He felt her breath as their faces drew close until... she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling, "I know that you're taken by that purple-haired demon. Just know that... that I like you, Tatsu-kun. I guess I'll just be your secret admirer who's not so secret after all, eh?"

He couldn't move, not even an inch. That is, until, he hugged her. Tight, real tight. Even the ramen cook stopped and watched for a second as they embraced. Tatsu cringed when he thought he felt a hot tear fall on his shoulder. He did his best to tell himself that it was just his imagination.

_My secret admirer who's not so secret..._

Tatsu found himself crying minutes after he dropped off his date (the gentleman in him wanted him to), his back against the wall just blocks from her house, his hand over his eyes. After all of the heartache that he was hit with when he had a crush on Kyou, there was someone else going through the same exact thing. He imagined Majo watching him swoon over Kyou and he punched the wall behind him. Pain crippled his left arm and he cried out, clutching it.

_I'm such a damn hypocrite._

...

The day that followed was oddly cloudy.

He walked into the school building, his bandaged left hand in his pocket. _I hope no one finds out that I sprained some of my fingers from punching a wall. People will think I'm nuts._ His hand throbbed in agreement as he turned the corner, seeing Kyou standing by the classroom.

"How was the date?" She asked, her voice a tad angry.

He sighed. "It was okay. Just... don't make me do this sort of thing again."

"Why not?"

He lowered his eyes and wiped them. "It's a long story."

"You okay?"

Tatsu managed a smile. "Yep. I can't wait for lunch."

She hugged him. "Neither can I."

_I hope your hand is okay, Tatsu... _Majo watched as Kyou and Tatsumaki walked on by, her soul fading away.


End file.
